Invocando al Rey
by Arken Elf
Summary: El duelo final termino, pero el faraón decidió quedarse con Yugi. Sin embargo el tiempo no perdona y el joven duelista tiene una vida por hacer, ¿Que hará Atemu ahora que no tiene una misión por cumplir?.
1. Invocando al Rey

Invocando al Rey

…..

Observe el cielo oscurecerse poco a poco, la lluvia no tardaría en hacer su aparición pero para mí no era importante, al contrario, tal vez me serviría, me ayudaría a limpiar esa desesperación que parecía haberse integrado a mi alma desde hace tiempo, y es que era tan difícil aceptar la soledad como una constante en la vida.

No pude evitar sonreír de manera irónica al pensar en ello "La vida", una manera interesante de conocerlo.

-Vida es algo de lo que carezco- Susurre levantando la vista hacia lo alto.

Todos me habían abandonado, y el único que jamás creí me traicionaría fue el primero en marchase, pero esta bien era algo natural e inevitable, fue sólo mi falta de visión lo que me llevo a ese resultado, si no hubiese sido tan orgulloso como para creer que era necesario en esos tiempos, entonces nada de esto estaría pasando.

"_Cuando tomamos una decisión debemos enfrentar las consecuencias que conlleva"_

Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, la gente a mi alrededor se hecho a correr para refugiarse en algún punto, pero yo…sólo me quede ahí, disfrutando del aroma de la tierra mojada, de la frescura del agua y el viento que comenzaba a soplar, tan frío como mi propio ser.

"_Tan vacío…"_

Levante mi mano lentamente para admirar esa piel morena, la cual se humedecía poco a poco con las gotas que le bañaban.

"_Tan diferente y tan similar" _

Recordé con claridad el día en el que decidiste marcharte, yo no estaba preocupado, no había razón para estarlo, pues ambos éramos los mejores amigos, compañeros inseparables en esa aventura a la que conocíamos como vida, uno parte del otro, unidos por un viejo item y un lazo que se forjo con el tiempo.

"_Pero nuestros destinos siempre enmarcaron esa divergencia, el problema es que yo no lo vi, ¿O fuiste tú?"_

Fuese cual fuese la respuesta ya era tarde para solucionarlo, sólo nos quedaba aceptar la situación y enfrentarla lo mejor que podíamos.

-Un trueno sonó a la distancia anunciando que ese evento no era una simple lluvia, sino una tormenta.

Con un suspiro seguí adelante, tenía que volver a casa, aún había alguien que me estaba esperando.

….

El abuelo era bueno, él se preocupaba por mí como si fuese su propio nieto a pesar de que yo no tenía nada que ver con su familia, pero su corazón era demasiado noble como para hacer alguna distinción. El se había convertido en mi guardián y yo en el suyo. Ambos superando los obstáculos que nos presentaba el camino, pero esos días habían sido difíciles, su salud había empeorado y yo usaba toda mi fuerza en detener lo inevitable, aunque él parecía decidido a seguir adelante.

"_Como su nieto, el que no escribe o llama"_

-Pero no soy nadie para recriminar o juzgar, sólo quisiera que le llamara de vez en cuando, que le dijera lo mucho que lo quiere y cuanto lo extraña.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió con fuerza y vi su forma asomarse, ha estado esperando mi regreso.

-Mira nada más chico, estás todo mojado- exclamo con preocupación dándome una toalla, yo sólo sonreí mientras me secaba, ese día cerraríamos temprano.

-No se preocupe Solomon, estoy bien- Exclame poco después, pero su angustia es más que evidente en su mirada, algo que definitivamente no merezco, pero los años crean lazos interesantes y graciosos, únicos en forma y estilo.

-Vamos te preparare un poco de té- Susurro alejándose, yo asentí incapaz de negarme, ¿Cómo podría?, ha hecho tanto por mí-

-Déjeme prepararlo por favor- Replique alcanzándolo, pero su mano me detuvo, -No Atemu tu vas y te cambias- Afirmo como si fuese mi propio padre.

Seguí sus instrucciones a pesar de que ambos sabíamos que no era necesario; yo no estaba realmente vivo, sólo era un viejo espíritu atado a este plano por medio de un objeto milenario, era verdad que ahora podía estar ahí frente a él debido a la magia. Mis recuerdos habían vuelto junto con la fuerza que creí perdida, sin embargo todo dependía de aquel que ahora vestía el objeto al que ahora conocí como hogar.

Solomon se había convertido en mi nuevo compañero , yo era su guardián por órdenes de mi amigo y luz. Yo cumpliría esa promesa hasta que no hubiese un regreso, esa era mi misión, una que acepte desde el momento en el que el rompecabezas quedo en sus manos .

….

Yugi había partido hacia América con su madre, él estudiaría en el extranjero y nosotros nos quedaríamos en Japón, el abuelo era feliz por el éxito de su pequeño nieto, y al mismo tiempo se sentía mal por la partida del retoño que con tanto esfuerzo cuido, yo no intervendría en sus decisiones, no era mi lugar hacerlo.

-Esa noche antes de su viaje él hablo conmigo a solas, mi presencia era una constante en la casa y la mayoría me había aceptado como parte de la misma, recuerdo haber visto su figura de pie frente a mi, en esos tiempos era del mismo tamaño que la mía, con su piel clara cual su origen y sus ojos violetas llenos de tanta necesidad.

El quería salir, conocer y aprender, "Estaba madurando".

-Yami- Susurro, a lo que le mire extrañado, ese nombre era uno que nadie más usaba para referirse a mi persona, pero no dije nada permitiéndole hablar.

-Mañana partiré América con mi madre- Susurro, yo asentí suavemente, ambos sabíamos eso, no era nuevo-Pero no quiero que el abuelo se quede solo- Prosiguió admirando el rompecabezas que aún colgaba de su cuello.

_¿Que paso por su mente en esos momentos?, era difícil de descifrar, pero la experiencia me había enseñado a interpretar .

-Es por eso que quiero que te quedes-Confirmo poco después enfocándome, yo no supe que decir, habíamos hecho tantos planes y ahora quería que me quedará, ¿Por qué?, pero su decisión estaba tomada, desde antes de tener esa charla.

-Tonto- Me reproche, ¿No dijo que por el abuelo?- Quise excusar la situación.

-Se que no es justo pero debes entenderme- Dijo, en su mirada podía leer la verdad, pero pensé que no valía la pena pelear, nuestro lazo estaba sellado desde el día que había regresado a su lado, desde el día en el que abandone la única oportunidad de ser libre por escucharlo.

-No tienes que dar más explicaciones- Exclame, -Yo entiendo tu preocupación y lo haré gustoso- Confirme.

Esa frase acababa de finalizar nuestra unión como parte de una entidad, ahora éramos dos personas distintas, con necesidades, pensamientos e ideas diferentes, él ya no era el chiquillo que conocí, si no un joven maduro a punto de emprender sus propios sueños, yo el espíritu de un viejo que ahora sólo podía ser considerado como un guardián. Ajeno a la cultura moderna, con creencias que formaban parte de los mitos y leyendas.

…..

El aroma del Té invadió de manera sutil la casa indicando que era hora de bajar, sin perder más el tiempo me dirigí a la cocina para encontrarme con Solomon, el hombre se denotaba cansado.

-¿Esta bien?- Pregunte de inmediato caminando a su lado, pero él no replico, manteniendo su mirada perdida, enfocada en el objeto dorado que pendía de su cuello.

-A veces me pregunto, ¿Qué estará haciendo?- Susurro enfocándome por primera vez. No había necesidad de mencionar nombres ambos sabíamos a lo que se refería, le extrañaba y no había nada que yo pudieses hacer para evitarlo.

-Seguramente tiene muchas cosas en que pensar, hay que admitir que vivir en un continente nuevo puede crear esa clase de situaciones, más con las diferencias de horario- Comencé a justificarlo, pero el abuelo negó sonriendo.

-Esta bien Atemu, no necesitas excusarlo- Murmuro tomando la tetera para servir el agua caliente.

No voy a negarlo, a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué no respondes a ninguno de sus mensajes?, las llamadas se quedan sin una replica, los correos sin un destinatario.

-¿Qué cosa puede tenerte tan alejado?, ¿Qué cosa es más importante que el hombre que en parte te crió?- Admiré el paisaje desde la mesa, admirando la lluvia resbalar por el cristal de la ventana, a momentos me perdía de nuevo en mi mente, cuando un tosido llamo nuevamente mi atención.

-Solomon- Exclame corriendo a su lado, sosteniéndolo mientras trataba de recuperarse. Su mano sostuvo la mía con fuerza.

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso- Comento al sentirse renovado. El rompecabezas brillaba mientras le miraba con preocupación, –Has hecho mucho por nosotros, deja de pelear contra lo inevitable – Prosiguió.

-Yo …no puedo- Respondí, -Hice una promesa- Confirme, consiente de que hacía eso no por las palabras que dije aquel día, si no por nuestra amistad, Solomon se había convertido en el amigo perdido, el consejero olvidado, el mismo que siempre vio por mi bienestar.

-Puedes Atemu- Afirmo recuperando la compostura , -Necesito que lo hagas- Comando con suavidad.

Esa tarde hablamos de muchas cosas, él tenía muchos planes y finalmente estaba compartiendo su deseos conmigo. No quería seguir ahí , deseaba la paz tanto como lo anhelé yo, tal vez era malvado y cruel, pero sabía que si se marchaba, me quedaría sólo…No quería estar sólo.

Pero mi opinión no es lo único que importa, es su vida, es su decisión…

Es tan difícil, se que lo correcto es hacerme a un lado para permitir que la vida siga su camino como debe, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero, pero él es a ahora el guardián del rompecabezas, son sus deseos los que debo respetar.

"_¿Serías tan malo como para condenar otra alma al mismo destino que el tuyo?"_

Supongo que eso fue lo único que tuve que considerar para saber lo que debía hacer. Tú no mereces pagar por mi error, si has hecho hasta lo imposible por ayudarme.

Yugi, espero que puedas ver las cosas desde este punto de vista antes de juzgarme, porque cuando sepas lo que he hecho, lo harás y sin consideración…

….

En lugar lejano…

El joven mencionado volvió a su habitación, tenía algunos meses que se había mudado a los dormitorios de la escuela, donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo entre, tareas, trabajos, exámenes y la vida social de cualquier chico de su edad podía disfrutar.

-Que día- Exclamo dejando caer la mochila mientras se sentaba en su cama, había tenido examen sorpresa en una de las materias, por lo que estaba agotado.

-Detesto algebra lineal e integral-Susurro para si.

-Al menos es viernes- Continuo, pensando en lo que haría el fin de semana, cuando su teléfono celular sonó. El muchacho no tenía ganas de contestar, pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que hacerlo.

-Hace mucho que no tenía esta clase de presentimientos- Se dijo volviendo la atención al espejo, donde ese familiar rostro le observaba, más alto, pero con el mismo toque purpúreo en su cabello, su mirada era ahora más madura y seria, perdiendo algo de esa inocencia, intercambiándola por la experiencia de un joven en superación, por un momento creyó ver un reflejo diferente, uno que pensó olvidado.

-Tonto- Susurro, -Él no esta aquí, eso ya esta en el pasado- Dijo.

El teléfono había dejado de sonar, sin embargo minutos después el objeto volvió a irrumpir en la habitación con su tono.

-Que insistencia- Gruño el joven contestando, no lo dejarían en paz, a menos que replicara.

-¿Si?, Yugui Motou- Contesto.

-Hijo- Resonó la voz desesperada de una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Mamá?- Pregunto, pero ella no le dejo terminar de estructurar su pregunta, el dolor en su voz evidenciaba la frustración que sentía. -Es el abuelo- Susurro -Él…él…-

El muchacho comprendió entonces lo que había sucedido, sin palabras, sin más explicaciones, no hacían falta.

-No- Murmuro para sí, Solomon estaba seguro, tenía a su guardián al lado, cuidando de él a cada momento, o ¿Había sido así?, arrepentido de no haber indagado más, de no haberse mantenido en contacto dejo caer el teléfono , el cuál fácilmente resbalo de sus manos.

-Lo siento tanto- Murmuro.

…..

Yami…

Observe su forma reposar pasivamente en una plancha fría y metálica, las luces fosforescentes de la habitación creaban un aura sobre su figura, haciendo del cuadro algo espectral.

Sus pertenencias reposaban en una mesa cercana, entre ellas yo.

Mi mano acaricio la suya, fría como el hielo .

-Lo siento- Exclame, por su familia, por los que se quedaban atrás, por mí.

-Pero los dioses guiarán tu camino hacia un lugar seguro, sólo puedo desearte que el juicio sea justo amigo mío-

Yo no podía verle, él se había marchado a un lugar en el cual yo jamás tendría cabida. Mi oportunidad había pasado y la había dejado escapar por Yugi.

-Se que estas mejor ahora- Finalice, consiente de que ahora no tenía idea de cual sería el destino que me aguardaba, temía la visita de aquel a quien seguí ciegamente, no sabía si quería verlo, si seguía siendo la luz que partió o si le odiaba por haberse marchado sin siquiera voltear atrás.

…..

"_La muerte es sólo el principio"_

…..

El vuelo no fue barato, sin embargo él se había entercado en partir de inmediato. Se encargaría de arreglar todos los detalles y trámites correspondientes, o al menos eso había dicho, siendo mayor de edad podría hacerlo.

El cielo se extendía cual infinito frente a la aeronave comercial, en su interior Yugi esperaba admirando las nubes claras que irrumpían en el azul intenso.

En sus manos las cartas del hombre que lo cuido durante tanto tiempo reposaban, esperando ser leídas, con sus secretos e historias, ocultas, contenidas en la tinta y papel.

-No quería conocer su resentimiento por haberse marchado, no quería revivir esos momentos que eran tan sólo recuerdos,- Pensó arrepentido, sabía que debía replicar las llamadas, escribir sobre los sucesos, platicar con él como si estuviese a su lado. Sin embargo la presencia del espíritu le hizo detenerse, no quería verlo, no quería observar la recriminación en esas pupilas carmesí como la misma sangre.

-Pero no fue lo correcto- Se dijo abriendo el primer sobre. Toda una vida se retrataba en las clásicas palabras hechas a mano de su abuelo.

…

_Hola hijo, ¿Cómo estas?, probablemente emocionado por lo que estas a punto de emprender, yo debo admitir que me siento muy feliz por ti, y sólo puedo desearte la mejor de las suertes. Probablemente pienses que es una tontería desperdiciar toda una hoja para tan pocas palabras, pero ya me conoces, incluso una sola frase puede tener el valor de mil palabras._

_Te quiero mucho Yugi, jamás olvides eso._

…

El jóven cerro la hoja doblándola para devolverla a su sobre, había tantos. En tan sólo 3 años se juntaron una tras otra sin obtener respuesta.

Con un suspiro tomo otra al azar, el viaje sería largo y tenía tiempo de sobra para ponerse al tanto.

….

_Hoy fue un día fenomenal, si se que no debería escribir por cosas tan triviales, pero si vieras el avance de Atemu te sentirías orgulloso, ja,ja,ja al fin esta aprendiendo a escribir en japonés y créeme ha sido un reto, pero lo más increíble es cuando mezcla los Kanji con los jeroglíficos, eso si que es un código indescifrable. Él y yo pensamos que quizá deberíamos venderlo en un costo alto. _

_¡Ganaríamos mucho!_

_Ya en serio, la gente ha comenzado a ver Atemu como parte de la familia, ya ves, el pariente lejano de Egipto que llego a vivir conmigo, algunos en el vecindario están fascinados con él, aunque siento que te extraña, siempre me pregunta si has respondido alguna de las cartas, pero sólo le doy negativas, espero que pronto nos mandes algo, la verdad es que tengo mucha curiosidad por saber ¿Cómo te ha ido?, ¿Qué tal te han tratado por allá?._

_Nos leeremos en la próxima entrega, tal vez para entonces logre que Atemu escriba algo._

_Siempre pensamos en ti hijo._

….

-Atemu- Exclamo el joven japonés enfocando el techo, -Hacia tanto que no pronunciaba ese nombre, ni siquiera el día que me despedí hace 3 años- Continuo en su mente.

Hablaría con él, tenía que saber lo que había pasado, lo que el abuelo había hecho en esos días.

-La verdad es que no podía culpar a nadie, fue sólo que el tiempo se fue demasiado rápido- Finalizo sumergiéndose en un sueño profundo donde las vivencias del pasado regresaban a cazarle con la culpabilidad.

Tenía que concentrarse, debía arreglar todos los papeles y trámites de defunción, lo que no sería agradable.

…

"_Yami tengo que hablar contigo, a solas"_

_-Dime luz, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- _

_Verás, como sabes mañana iré con mi mamá América…_

…..

Pesadillas o sueños, lo que fuese no podía dejarle en paz, era probable que se tratará de la mirada de decepción que obtuvo del espíritu, o la resignación que disfrazo dicho sentir.

La llegada fue "diferente" a lo que habría esperado, no había nadie más en el aeropuerto, lógico si ni siquiera había avisado. Sin más el joven tomo un taxi para dirigirse a casa, la cual se denotaba sombría con esa familiar silueta que tendía a observar en antaño, había experimentado tantas vivencias y aventuras cuando la habitaba, que simplemente no existía un sentimiento para describir lo que sentía.

-Abuelo- Susurro encaminadose al edificio, las cerraduras eran las mismas que hace 3 años, por lo que no tuvo problemas para entrar encendiendo la luz. La decoración era tal y como la recordaba, con los mismos cuadros viejos, las tabletas de cartas en los estantes justo al lado de las fotografías con recuerdos distantes.. Yugi coloco la maleta en el piso notando la limpieza del lugar.

-Inmaculado- Comento observando una caja familiar reposando en la mesa de la estancia. Nervioso camino hacia la misma analizándola, ¿Cuántas veces la había guardado con su baraja dentro?, ¿Cuántas veces había ocultado sus más grandes sueños tras los muros de oro macizo?. Las luces de la lámpara centellaban con el dorado de la superficie dibujando su contorno antiguo y elegante. Misteriosa, mítica como la primera vez que la vio.

Su mano acaricio el objeto ahora frío.

Con un suspiro abrió dicho cofre encontrando otra nota; escrita por puño y letra del mismo Solomon, el muchacho tomo la hoja desdoblándola, esta era sumamente compacta con tres simples letras para finalizar su mensaje. Aquel que su abuelo había dejado sólo para él, tres palabras que contenían el significado de toda una vida en una sola definición.

"_Gracias por todo"_

Sin pensarlo más libero las lágrimas que había contenido durante tanto tiempo. Fue entonces que comprendió la situación, él jamás regresaría. Su abuelo no volvería, como Yami lo había hecho, simplemente Solomon no estaría más ahí con él.

–Te extraño tanto abuelo, fui un tonto y lo sabes- Dijo sin pensar, sus manos sostuvieron fuertemente el papel incapaz de liberarlo, eso era demasiado.

-Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname- Repitió constantemente perdiendo la compostura.

Había cometido un error y ahora era demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

…

"_Todos los problemas tienen solución excepto la muerte" _

…

Atemu observo el cuadro desde la puerta de la entrada, silencioso como sólo el podía se mantuvo firme, dándole tiempo al joven que parecía sufrir, necesitaba la soledad del momento para comprenderlo, para asimilarlo.

-No deberías sentirte mal, el entendía- Susurro finalmente, el joven universitario detuvo el llanto notando como su mano sostenía el rompecabezas contra su pecho.

-¿Cuándo?- Susurro confuso distinguiendo la figura semi- transparente del espíritu guardián esperando, el cual le observaba desde el otro lado del cuarto.

-Ya…¿Atemu?- Pregunto notando las diferencias en el otro ser. Su tes morena ya no era extraña a su mirada, ni esos ojos color carmesí, aunque su vestimenta fue lo que más llamo su atención, con un pantalón negro como los que acostumbraba usar, una playera ajustada con un corte similar a las que usaba Malik acompañada de un par de aretes dorados, así como los adornos dorados de sus brazos y muñecas. Místico como todo un egipcio, impactante y sabio como un rey.

-Ha sido mucho tiempo – Prosiguió sin acercarse.

-¿Qué hacer en un momento así?, ¿Cómo reaccionar?. El faraón no incito ninguna discusión, sin reclamos o enojos de su parte, sólo tranquilidad y paz de un hombre sabio.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto el muchacho con dolor, -¿Era acaso una recriminación?, Atemu entendía que eso podía darse, comprendía que Yugi no vería las cosas de la misma manera.

-Eran sus deseos- Respondió de inmediato. Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo, libres, atravesando el rostro del chico de ojos púrpura.

-No es justo- Reclamo sin siquiera pensar sus palabras, -¿Por qué se marcho sin pensar en nadie más?, ¿Por qué lo permitiste?, ¿Por qué?- Continuo gritando, su voz se entremezclaba con el llanto que parecía liberado, pero el espíritu se lo permitió.

-Lo siento mucho Yugi- Replico después, - Él no quiso esperar más, sabía que estabas bien, que lograrías salir adelante- Continuo enumerando las cosas que el viejo había dicho esa noche en el hospital.

-Esta orgulloso de ti- Finalizo sonriendo.

El chico detuvo el llanto enfocándolo, consiente del error cometido, -Yo no quise- Comenzó, pero el rey le detuvo negando, -No necesitas dar explicaciones- Exclamo.

-Lo se-

…

Yami…

-¿Qué más puedo decirle?-Me pregunte, era obvio que estaba destrozado, que necesitaba tiempo, que no sabia lo que decía. Pero es normal en una situación así, es sólo el comportamiento de cualquiera viviendo algo similar.

-Solomon estarías feliz si vieras cuanto ha crecido- Me dije sonriendo para mis adentros.

-Lo estas- Finalice escuchando los reclamos de su parte, -Desahógate, esta bien-Me dije, todo tiene su momento.

La noche cayó y con ella el recién llegado quien exhausto se recostó en el sillón, dejando la maleta a un lado. Sus manos jamás liberaron el rompecabezas, lo que me permitió hacer algo más que observarle.

Tape su figura antes de retirarme, no podía cargarlo, ahora era más alto que yo, pero si cubrirlo del frío con una frazada y acomodarlo.

…..

_Las cosas siempre suceden por una razón._

…..

La mañana llego con la luz del día, los rayos del sol acariciaron las calles, entibiando el ambiente y evaporando el rocío de la mañana.

-Me dispuse a preparar algo de té, Yugi aún no se levantaba, pero yo imagine que no tardaría, este sería un día complicado para él. No sabía si deseaba mi compañía, por lo que serví una taza para retirarme, cuando su mano me detuvo al instante.

-Atemu, por favor, no te vayas, esto será complicado y no quiero hacerlo sólo- Susurro, yo asentí antes de tomar asiento en la mesa justo a su lado, mientras él admiraba el brebaje que había preparado.

-¿Es te?- Pregunto bebiendo un poco.

-Efectivamente- Replique, él continuo tomando un poco más.

-Lamentó mucho lo que sucedió- Comento poco después, - No fue correcto nada de lo que dije, y déjame disculparme, tu eres una persona como todos y mereces ese respeto, yo fui un tonto al querer negarlo y no fue justo, para ninguno, ni para ti, ni para el abuelo- Finalizo.

-Descuida Yugi, como dije antes, él lo sabía y esta bien, fue precisamente por esa razón que tomo esa decisión, aunque debo admitir que debo estar agradecido contigo- Aclare llamando su atención.

-Él me enseño mucho, se podría decir que me enseño a vivir de nuevo, fue como otro padre para mí- Continué de manera soñadora, -Cuando te fuiste creí que las cosas nunca volverían a estar bien, pero él me dio esa independencia que pensé jamás recuperaría, atado a ese objeto dorado ¿Cómo podría tenerla?- Señale el rompecabezas, -Ah que equivocado estaba, me ayudo adaptarme a esta época sin perder quien era, me dio una identidad , un trabajo y una nueva existencia- Finalice.

-Eso puedo verlo, aunque siempre fuiste muy seguro de ti mismo- Contesto mi compañero finalizando el té.

-Esta bueno- Murmuro poco después, yo simplemente sonreí.

-Hay mucho por hacer Atemu y me gustaría que me auxiliaras con eso, tal vez puedas ponerme al día- Continuo políticamente.

-Será un honor- Respondí .

….

_Flashback…_

_Solomon estaba cansado, esa semana se había sentido débil y Yugi no escribía, lo que lo deprimió un poco o al menos eso pensó hasta que vio al joven egipcio sentado sólo en un rincón de la casa observando un punto en blanco del muro._

_-Atemu, ¿Estas bien?, - Pregunto acercándose, no tenía mucho que su nieto se había marchado y no tenían noticias de él._

_-Me disculpo Solomon, ¿Necesita de mi ayuda?- Pregunto el joven de ojos carmesí de manera educada._

_-Más bien, eres tú quien necesita algo- Intervino el viejo, -Ven vamos a dar una vuelta, necesito algo de aire fresco- Continuo._

_-Como desee- Respondió el ex faraón._

_Ambos salieron a recorrer la ciudad, -Sabes Atemu, he pensado que necesitas una actividad productiva, eso te hará sentir bien- Comento el abuelo con su sabiduría._

_-Eso quiero Solomon, pero me es imposible, no puedo adaptarme a este mundo como todos quisieran y aunque ese fuera el caso, yo…no existo en este tiempo- Susurro el joven de cabello tricolor suspirando._

_Ambos se detuvieron frente a una tienda de antigüedades._

_-Me siento como parte de esos objetos- Pensó el espíritu, pero su acompañante tan sólo toco su hombro._

_-Hable con algunos colegas- Dijo indicándole que entrará, ambos lo hicieron cuando un hombre de edad madura, quizá un poco mayor que el mismo Solomon les saludo con entusiasmo._

_-Bienvenidos, -¡Así que este es el chico egipcio del que me hablabas!, Hola Atemu, Solomon me ha hablado muy bien de ti, dice que si alguien puede hacer una traducción perfecta del egipcio antiguo eres tú, ya sabes que las lenguas muertas son difíciles de interpretar y son las egipcias las más complicadas, al menos para mí–Aclaro el hombre, de inmediato el joven de ojos carmesí se sintió como en casa._

_-Yo puedo ayudar-_

_Fin del flashback…_

…

Acompañe a Yugi a todas partes, como en antaño, claro que ahora todos podían verme e interactuar conmigo si así lo deseaba. Él escuchaba mis relatos mientras hacía los tramites correspondientes, algunas personas en la calle le saludaban mientras le daban el pésame, él estaba triste, pero no se sentía tan mal, las cosas no eran como imaginaba, el temor al rechazo había sido tan ridículo que lo único que le quedaba era la culpa por su propio miedo. Yo sabía que no tenía de que preocuparse, era auto suficiente y capaz, por un momento imagine si era mi presencia la causante de esas dudas, si ese era el caso yo hacía mas mal que bien.

Juntos arreglamos los papeles correspondientes, mientras los encargados alistaban el testamento y el resto de las cosas que el buen Solomon había heredado a su familia, entre ellas la casa y la tienda de juegos.

-Es tan difícil- Dijo, queriendo ser presa de la depresión, pero se recupero poco después, cuando le distraje platicándole lo que era realmente la otra vida.

-¿Quién mejor para platicarlo que yo?-

….

"_No te preocupes compañero, todo juicio es justo y el abuelo seguramente es feliz"_

…_.._

De ese modo pasamos un par de semanas, hasta que el tiempo de despedirse llegó, las maletas estaban listas, pero él no sabía que hacer. Yo miraba nuevamente hacia el exterior sin poner mayor atención a sus acciones.

-Atem- Dijo indeciso.

-Los Ishtar- Comente sin voltear a verlo, - Ellos pueden cuidar del rompecabezas si deseas, te puedo asegurar que lo harán bien- Exclame consiente de que tenía que marcharse nuevamente, -Probablemente Malik y yo nos hagamos buenos amigos- Proseguí .

Yugi detuvo toda acción enfocándome, las maletas estaban casi listas.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto

-He pensado en volver a donde pertenezco, aunque haya dejado de ser mi hogar desde hace años- Proseguí casi en un susurro.

-Pensé que querías ir conmigo- Afirmo.

-Si quiero- Pensé, pero él era tan fácil de leer, no sabía que hacer, como explicar las cosas en casa o en la Universidad. Su mente aún recorría las explicaciones o pretextos que tendría que dar, el orden que debería aplicar a las cosas, todo…

-Créeme Yugi no es necesario que lo hagas por mi, como dije antes he aprendido adaptarme, y si tu tienes tu vida no quiero intervenir a menos que realmente lo desees- Aclare.

-Atemu- Murmuro, -Yo no lo hice porque no quisiera que tu…

-Eres mi amigo, mi hermano y entiendo que todos deseamos un poco de independencia, además no me imagino viviendo en ese país- Comente cruzándome de brazos.

El timbre sonó poco después dejando a medias la conversación, Yugi bajo para abrir topándose con la figura de Malik en la puerta, el joven cuidador de tumbas sonrió saludando a su antiguo rival.

-Hola Yugi, ¿Cómo has estado?- Exclamo, -Lamento mucho lo de tu abuelo, fue una gran persona- Prosiguió, -Mi hermana se entero hace algunos días, ha sido una gran perdida para la comunidad Arqueológica.

-Malik- Contesto el joven haciéndose a un lado para permitir que el egipcio entrara.

-Imagino que has venido por esto- Confirmo colocando la caja dorada en la mesa más cercana, aquella que resguardaba la baraja del faraón, así como la pirámide del rompecabezas. El recién llegado le miro extrañado, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando , pero por la mirada de Yugi, sabía que no estaba bromeando.

-¿Quieres que la tenga?- Le cuestiono el egipcio.

-Yo…supongo- Contesto el universitario.

-Ya veo- Fue la simple respuesta de su amigo, el cual saco una pequeña cajita de oro, tan pequeña como una carta.

-Sólo quiero preguntar nuevamente Yugi, ¿es eso lo que deseas?- Malik le miro serio, esperando una replica, el joven de cabello purpúreo le miro confuso, ¿No había dicho Yami…(Atemu se corrigio) que quería volver a su hogar?...Egipto es su hogar, - Se justifico ignorando el resto de dicha oración.

…..

Malik se marcho poco después con el rompecabezas en sus manos, Atemu caminaba a su lado sin decir nada.

-Tal vez formule mal mi pregunta- Comento el chico de cabello blanco notando el gesto serio de su faraón.

-No, tú hiciste lo correcto amigo mío- Respondió su acompañante.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- Prosiguió Malik .

-Esperar…-

…

_Esperar el momento de encontrarnos nuevamente, porque no importa lo que suceda siempre estaré ahí para ti._

…

Yugi observo la cajita dorada, tenía curiosidad por revisarla, pero no sabía que hacer, estaba enojado consigo mismo por no pelear, por no defender su punto, por su decisión…por todo.

-Fue muy poco tiempo para pensar- Exclamo consiente de que nadie escucharía sus palabras.

-No has aprendido nada- Continuo calmándose un poco, abriendo el objeto, el cual contenía una carta en su interior.

-¿Una carta de duelo?- Murmuro analizándola, su portada sólo revelaba algunos jeroglíficos que creyó no entender. Eran figuras representativas de las cuales desconocía el significado.

-No comprendo- Continuo sin dejar de admirarla.

"_Mi esperanza, mi decisión, mi victoria"_

…..

2 años después…

-Esta vez no hay manera de que ganes- Sonrió el rival, un hombre alto, con una extravagante vestimenta, quien había retado a Yugi para obtener el título del rey de los juegos. No era un torneo o una competencia, sólo la ambición de un ente, deseoso de aquel poder que pocos podían dominar.

-No hay manera de que ganes Motou, tu título será mío y también las cartas especiales que tu baraja esconde- Grito confiado, el joven de ojos purpúreos estaba en desventaja a pesar de contar con 3 criaturas en su campo, ninguno alcanzaba el nivel de ataque de la bestia enemiga y con las cartas mágicas inmovilizadas, no había mucho por hacer.

Yugi coloco su mano en la baraja, no voy a perder aún- Pensó jalando su ultima carta, la cual observo con cuidado. Era el obsequio de Malik, la misma carta que no podía entender.

-_"Mi esperanza, mi decisión, mi victoria"- _Exclamo notando cono dicha imagen cambiaba ante sus ojos, esa no era una carta común; sacrificando sus 3 criaturas invoco al nuevo ser al campo.

La oscuridad comenzó a invadir la zona, las nubes atrajeron la tormenta mientras un portal se abría frente a él.

-La última esperanza- Susurro sabiendo lo que debía decir-

Invoco al faraón Atemu- Exclamo lanzando la carta al disco de duelo, la foto del monarca acompañado de sus dioses resalto en la portada.

"_No importa lo que suceda siempre estaré ahí para ti"_

…..

Atemu detuvo su paso, la calle estaba llena de gente, la cual caminaba apresuradamente a su alrededor, el sol brillaba a lo alto, fuerte como en antaño. La arena del desierto se elevaba con el viento acariciando su rostro para perderse a lo lejos, recorriendo la tierra.

El joven egipcio elevo su mirada al cielo, sintiendo el llamado de su luz.

-Sabía que eras capaz de entenderlo- Murmuro.

Nadie se percato de la sombra que se desvaneció poco después sin dejar rastro.

…

La forma del rey se hizo presente en el campo de batalla y con el, la oscuridad del reino de las sombras y la fuerza del reino de la luz. Las siluetas de los dioses egipcios se hicieron presentes a su lado, con toda su magnificencia y poderío.

El terror domino al oponente.

…

"_Estaré esperando hasta que estés listo"_

…

La mano del monarca se extendió hacia el frente y el ataque comenzó, las sombras devoraron sus alrededores, atravesadas por la luz de Ra, la esperanza en medio de la nada, acabando con todo enemigo de un solo movimiento.

No había carta mágica o de trampa que pudiese detenerle. Era el castigo por romper el balance natural.

…

"_Entonces nos encontraremos de nuevo"_

…_._

La victoria fue más que eminente, El rey conservo su corona una vez más.

Yugi observo la forma del egipcio el cual le miro sonriente.

-Gracias por la victoria- Exclamo Yugi.

-Gracias a ti Luz- Finalizo el faraón.

….

-Creo que es hora de que busques de nuevo lo que es tuyo- Susurró Atemu, - Tenías razón abuelo, -Yugi fue capaz de superarlo o jamás habría podido invocarme, ahora ya puedo verlo -Finalizo antes de seguir su camino nuevamente en el mercado en medio del desierto.

…

FIN

Nota del autor: Nunca he escrito un fic de este tema y a pesar de que he sido seguidora de la historia desde hace muchos años, fue hasta que vi la siguiente imagen en deviant art .com/art/Summon-King-201895110 que me inspire a redactar dicho fic.

Espero haya sido de su agrado.


	2. Mi independencia

Parte II

Independiente…

…..

Fue tan difícil aceptarlo, comprender que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, que era momento de superarlo de seguir adelante y no mirar atrás.

-"Otra de esas geniales decisiones que has tomado, de las más difíciles, pero la mejor"- Me dije tratando de animarme, aunque estaba deshecho por dentro.

…..

"_Siempre se puede esperar el momento adecuado" eso es lo que voy hacer._

…_._

¿Cómo puedo verte de frente y exigir algo si ni siquiera soy capaz de existir por mi mismo?, De vivir.

Siempre se puede esperar; más cuando se tiene el tiempo del mundo para ello.

…

Kemet / Egipto

Recuerdo haber admirado el Sol a lo alto, era agradable volver y presenciar la fuerza con la que "Ra" continuaba su recorrido atravesando los cielos claros que retrazaban esa mística tierra, mi tierra. Después de tanto tiempo había vuelto a casa, sentiría nuevamente la arena suave que invadía el ambiente y la brisa calida acariciar mi piel. Mis ojos carmesí se iluminaron con una emoción que creí perdida, impresionado por los cambios tan drásticos que se revelaban ante mí.

Recorrí el escenario sin perder de vista un detalle, desde los muros polvosos de las estructuras renovadas, hasta los vehículos que recorrían esas calles al otro lado del vidrio.

"_Jamás será lo mismo sentir todo con tu propio ser, la experiencia es simplemente inaudita. –O es mi necesidad de creer que puedo existir sin ti"_

-Tal vez no es lo que esperaba- Susurro Malik a mi lado, la ciudad en efecto había cambiado, los recuerdillos se vendían por doquier haciendo de nuestra vieja cultura un negocio para los comerciantes, las efigies divinas eran sólo llaveros o cuadros para los hogares, las creencias platillos para llevar, los lugares de descanso, monumentos para visitar. Nuevas religiones habían nacido con las eras, con deidades que prometían su propio futuro ante aquellos que nos resguardaron en el pasado. Yo no soy nadie para juzgarlos y mientras los nuestros veneraban a Ra y Osiris en el pasado, ellos venerarían a los suyos con la misma libertad.

-Espero que no se sienta ofendido por…- Comenzó Malik al notar mi mirada, pero negué de inmediato, -Descuida mi amigo, hemos vuelto a donde pertenecemos y eso es lo que importa, los cambios son inevitables y todos deben adaptarse al paso del tiempo, difícil puede ser para los viejos como yo, pero si he aprendido algo, es abrir la mente a nuevas ideas y aceptar las situaciones que esto conlleva - Susurre encaminándome entre la gente, olvidando lo que me había llevado ahí, dejando atrás el frío del Japón; guardando sólo los buenos recuerdos.

-Mi hermana nos espera en un restaurante cercano,- Prosiguió.

-Gracias- Replique, - Y por favor sólo llámame por mi nombre, las formalidades no son necesarias en estos tiempos, además tu eres el guardián del rompecabezas ahora- Confirme

-Atemu, por favor, para nosotros siempre serás nuestro faraón- Aclaro el joven egipcio con orgullo, los sucesos de ciudad batalla se encontraban enterrados para ambos, como parte del pasado, una fase que debíamos enfrentar para llegar al "hoy".

-Me honras con tus palabras- Susurre deteniéndome admirar algunas estuatillas de cristal que reposaban en un estante. –Hermosas en efecto- Exclame, el vendedor al notar mi presencia sonrió esperando lograr una nueva venta.

-Joven, veo que usted es un conocedor del arte- Exclamo admirando los arreglos dorados que adornaban mi brazos. Un diseño delicado y exquisito, especialmente creado para los representantes de los dioses en la tierra.

-Un trabajo sublime, debo añadir- Continuo tomando mi mano para admirar la pieza de joyería que vestía.

-Atemu, será mejor que nos marchemos, el auto esta esperando- Aclaro mi acompañante , yo agradecía al comerciante su atención antes de alejarme.

-Rashyd ha venido a recogernos- Intervino mi amigo, yo le seguí sin notar el gesto confundido del hombre que dejábamos atrás.

-Ojos carmesí como la sangre, cabello con el color de la guerra y la paz- Dijo sin que nadie más le escuchará.

-Nuestros dioses siguen cuidándonos-

…

"_Todo ha cambiado"_

Es verdad que ahora me siento desconcertado por lo sucedido aunque no lo aparente, después de todo esa es una de las cosas que todo monarca debe aprender, a guardar sus sentimientos sin permitir que el resto conozca tus debilidades, a enmascarar los miedos y las dudas, revelando la seguridad del líder ante los demás.

"_Una de las lecciones más difíciles"_

Ahora debo enfocarme en algo nuevo, aprender a vivir. Solomon me ayudo mucho, me enseño que debo adaptarme,y evolucionar como lo hizo el mundo, sin embargo eso sólo me hace recordar que el resto del viaje será aún más complicado de lo que imagine originalmente.

"_Pero nunca pensamos en esas cosas cuando tomamos nuestras decisiones dejándonos llevar por lo que sentimos y no por lo que nos rodea"._

….

¿Cómo dejar atrás las vivencias?, es imposible borrar lo que somos en pos de crear algo nuevo, pero se puede crecer en conocimientos y aplicación.

Isis me pidió que me quedará con ellos, fue una invitación que no pude declinar, los necesitaba más de lo que ellos podrían haberlo hecho conmigo, pero estaba decidido a no convertirme en una carga.

"_Eso sería un reto en este estado, pero divertido"_

…..

Las primeras semanas fueron las más interesantes.

Malik estaba convencido de que podía hacer que me adaptará a estos tiempos con facilidad, tendía a discutir con Isis por todo, sus ideas, sus métodos, pero su dedicación e iniciativa eran inspiradoras, existían momentos en los que me recordaba a Yugi.

Hacia un tiempo que no pensaba en él, ¿Cómo estaría?, ¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento?, ¿Se acordaría de mi?. Mi esperanza se resguardaba en una simple carta, la que sólo aquel con el corazón y alma adecuada podría usar en el momento debido.

-Atemu, vamos afuera, te mostrare algunas cosas en la ciudad- Aclaro mi nuevo guardián saliendo con velocidad de la casa, yo mire a Isis quien parecía leer algunos manuscritos en su computadora.

-¿Sucede algo mi faraón?- Pregunto volviendo su atención hacia mi persona.

-Si- Respondí de inmediato, -Sin formalidades, -Aclare sonriéndole amablemente- Ella contesto con un gesto similar asintiendo, sin embargo estaba consiente de que no lo haría, pero era parte de su personalidad, de lo que la hacía tan especial, como todos en esa familia.

-¡Vamos a intentar algo nuevo hoy!- Escuche el grito de mi amigo, sus ojos revelaban la emoción que parecía haber contenido en casa mientras admiraba el horizonte, prometedor y lleno de emociones.

-Ese siempre fue el problema con mi hermana, nunca quiso ver más allá de las enseñanzas, hay tanto por descubrir a lo lejos, tras la arena- Prosiguió subiendo a su moto, no podía olvidar que aún era un joven, su vida siempre tuvo un aire de oscuridad y soledad, debido a mi nombre.

Culpabilidad era algo que sentía a menudo, pero que debía superar.

-Tal vez deba esperar en el rompecabezas- Comente al escuchar el motor rugir, ¿Cuántas veces habíamos pasado por eso?, pedí la cuenta, pero siempre era la misma situación.

Un sonido, una advertencia, una decisión.

-Esta vez no será igual- Argumento jalándome de brazo, -Por favor rey, ¿No me dirá que tiene miedo de una simple maquina?- Pregunto de manera retadora.

"_Si, la misma historia"_

-No se llega a viejo sin ser cuidadoso- Exclame, pero él no desistió, -Vamos, no es como si te fueras a lastimar, se te acabaron las palabras del viejo sabio ahora sube, esta vez no vas a escapar como siempre- Aseguro decidido.

-¿No hay manera de convencerte o llegar a tu noble alma esta vez? Pregunte.

"_No es bueno prolongar lo inevitable"_

-Negativo, ahora sube- Comando. Con un suspiro le seguí, esperando no arrepentirme.

-A veces me pregunto Ra, si este es un castigo por no haber seguido las reglas, por haberme negado al juicio que por derecho debía hacerse- Murmure subiendo .

Malik sonrió encendiendo el aparato para salir a toda velocidad…

Existen tantos métodos de transporte en estos tiempos, aviones, trenes, taxis, el metro; aún recuerdo cuando dependíamos de los nobles animales, cuando la naturaleza era el elemento esencial de nuestras vidas, es interesante como muchos historiadores piensan que nuestra cultura fue una de las más avanzadas de nuestros tiempos, la verdad es que sólo buscábamos una mejor calidad de vida, agradeciendo a los dioses por su ayuda y protección.

El viento se sentía cruel contra nosotros, mientras mi acompañante disfrutaba de ese toque de adrenalina, como le llamaba.

-Es bueno probar cosas nuevas mi faraón- Dijo, yo no replique, por mucho que ame estas tierras, a veces la arena tiene sus desventajas, en especial en las carreteras, sin embargo al llegar al Cairo, el tráfico se encargo de detener su alocado paso.

-Finalmente Ra decidió brindarnos un poco de paz- Comente tratando de recuperarme, Malik sonrió al comentario, a nuestro alrededor los autos enfilados esperaban para avanzar al igual que nosotros.

Nuestra ciudad creció para convertirse en una gran metrópoli de la Tecnología en medio del desierto. Aún así grandes extensiones de Kemet continúan siendo el hogar del agricultor, con las viejas costumbres arraigadas. La historia de "Egipto" como le conocen ahora es amplia, imagino todo lo que nuestra gente tuvo que enfrentar desde esos tiempos para seguir adelante, levantándose como la ciudad más grande del medio oriente.

-Necesitabas dar una vuelta más amplia- Comento mi guardián leyendo mis pensamientos.

-Tal vez- Conteste sin ser demasiado específico.

-Conozco un lugar donde sirven los mejores baklava (Dulce típico egipcio que consiste en masa rellena de nueces, aromatizada con aguamiel o azhar), los cuales podemos acompañar con un poco de Shai (Té negro).

-Tú eres el guía- Aclare.

-Eso si que es un buen chiste- Dijo estacionándose a las afueras de un pequeño local. La gente invadía las calles a pesar del calor, caminando sobre la acera, algunos me observaban disimuladamente, mientras otros nos nos ignoraban. La extravagancia no es rara en este reino, pero no fue hasta que el conocido de Malik salio a recibirlo que todos se alejaron.

-Amigo mío, es bueno verte, te desapareciste un buen tiempo-Comento el hombre de tes morena y ojos negros, su cabello azabache caía en diferentes direcciones sin un sentido del orden, -Pero veo que ahora te rodeas con gente de la élite, lo que explica todo- Exclamo mirándome.

-Espera hombre, no saques conclusiones a simple vista, Atemu es un buen amigo de la familia, además le aseguré que aquí tenías los mejores baklava del Cairo - Prosiguió entrando al lugar, le seguí de inmediato al igual que el dueño del local.

El interior estaba fresco y oscuro, un sistema de aire acondicionado refrescaba el local permitiendo que los clientes disfrutaran sus alimentos pasivamente. Malik se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo, junto con el hombre. Yo admire la decoración poniendo atención de manera disimulada a la conversación que se llevaba a cabo.

-No deberías estar ofendido- Aclaro mi guardián, -Como dije mi familia tuvo un problema y tuvimos que viajar a Japón, tiene poco que volví- Se excuso el egipcio de cabellos blancos.

-¿Tanto tiempo?- Fue la rápida respuesta de su interlocutor.

-No exageres, estoy aquí saludando ¿No?- Prosiguió Malik con desinterés.

-Okay, okay, pero tu sabes que eres de los mejores duelistas que tenemos en la zona – Susurro el sujeto mirándome de manera nerviosa, -Lo que me hace recordar que te pareces a alguien que conozco en ese ámbito-Exclamo mirándome fijamente.

-Si, algunos me han dicho eso, pero es sólo una sencilla coincidencia- Conteste políticamente, - Mis orígenes son egipcios y el joven al que se refiere es japonés.

-Ciertamente- Afirmo el hombre, -Yo soy Tarek de cualquier modo, es un placer conocerte Atemu, ¿Sabes duelear?- Pregunto sacando su baraja.

-Es una de mis pasiones- Exclame.

-Entonces bienvenido al Club, síganme-

…..

Ese día descubrí que los juegos de azar seguían presentes en el Cairo y mientras a las afueras habían lugares establecidos, en lo bajo también existían zonas reservadas para clases fuera de los turistas o elite. Malik acostumbraba jugar en esas salas, aunque las apuestas eran insignificantes, muchos se entretenían con los retos.

-Esto es algo que Isis jamás debe saber- Susurro, -¿Me pides que le mienta a la dama que tan atentamente me ofreció un hogar?, Mi amigo me miro sin saber que decir, a lo que replique con una sutil carcajada.

-Mientras sea seguro, ella no escuchará palabra alguna de mi- Confirme obteniendo su paz.

-Confió en tu palabra, los dioses no pueden mentir- Aseguro.

-Por supuesto, aunque es obvio que yo soy sólo un viejo espíritu y oscuro- Exclame.

-Dios Rey (Término que se le daba a los faraones ya que eran los dioses en la tierra según las creencias)- Aclaro Malik.

-No más- Confirme cerrando el tema.

…

Ese día se fue rápido, así como los que le siguieron, Mi guardián tendía a salir continuamente mostrándome diversas villas, pueblos, oasis que en mis tiempos no existían, formados con los cambios en la superficie terreste, el gran Nilo era una de las constantes que agradecía tener en las cercanías, eso era algo que no cambiaba, con su creciente. Los viajes a través del mismo me recordaban los tiempos antiguos, el valle de los reyes fue otro de los puntos clave en esa historia, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, comencé a permitir que los recuerdos se mantuvieran como eso, mientras le daba la oportunidad a las cosas más nuevas para invadir la mente, domine varios idiomas, como el árabe, el masri (Nuestra lengua principal), inglés y algo de castellano.

Aprendí a escribir, a comprender la funcionalidad de cosas como el celular e Internet. Solomon me mostró el uso del microondas y la televisión, de la estufa, el refrigerador y otros aparatos básicos para el correcto mantenimiento de la casa, pero las computadoras estaba fuera de ecuación tanto para él como para mi. Una de las tantas cosas que compartíamos.

Finalmente estaba alcanzando el punto donde la independencia regresaba a mis manos, con la esperanza de traer un valor agregado al hogar que me había acogido, los duelos de igual manera seguían formando parte de mi vida, como los quehaceres diarios, a pesar de la insistencia de Rashid, Isis y Malik de dejar eso por la paz. Existían días en los que me olvidaba por completo del pasado, me sumergía en el futuro con los nuevos planes y retos, como el mismo que me esperaba cada que salía para hacer algún encargo.

…..

Observe la motocicleta de Malik estacionada al frente, era un aparato impresionante, generalmente nunca viajaba sólo, por lo que nunca me vi en la necesidad de usar tal instrumento para transportarme, a menos que su dueño insistiera en ello, pero esta vez algo me decía que podía intentarlo.

Las instrucciones aún frescas en mi mente, traían las imágenes y ejemplos de los sin fin de manuales que leí, tratando de comprender su lógica. Darse por vencido no era algo que me gustaba aplicar, por lo que sin más me anime sentándome en la misma. Tome el volante con mis manos acariciando el manubrio lentamente.

-Se que tu y yo no hemos tenido la mejor relación, pero permíteme sólo por una vez intentarlo- Susurre.

Que ridículo habría sonado a los estándares actuales, pero siempre me gusto formar una amistad con aquel corcel que me llevaba.

-Es un buen comienzo- Intervino su dueño, - Yo le mire levantándome de inmediato.

-No espera- Dijo acercándose, - Inténtalo, no es complicado- Me explico, la maquina era pesada para mí, pero él me ayudo, enseñándome la teoría con ejemplos de la practica. No fui capaz de conducirla esa tarde, pero el esfuerzo en conjunto me ayudo a lograrlo unas semanas después. Ese día no pude evitar festejar con un pequeño viaje, acompañado de mi amigo y guardián.

Fue entonces que entendía el significado de libertad como decía y el toque de adrenalina.

….

Hoy tengo un trabajo como guía e interprete, soy independiente hasta cierto punto, he crecido, me he adaptado como Solomon me dijo y comenzado a disfrutar la vida una vez más, no he olvidado mis orígenes, jamás podría, mientras Malik confíe en mí, yo puedo confiar en él, en ellos su familia…Mi familia.

Ahora puedo realmente esperarte, ahora estoy listo para verte a los ojos y hablarte, ahora no tengo más evasiones o negativas, ahora ambos somos dos seres realmente diferentes.

En mi mano sostengo una bolsa con algunos víveres, la gente camina a mi alrededor como si nada y la arena se eleva levemente a nuestro alrededor. Fue entonces que me detuve para mirar los cielos, había pensado en ti, te estaba sintiendo, el llamado que creí jamás escuchar nuevamente de tu parte. No pude evitar sonreír.

Antes de cerrar los ojos para desvanecerme frente a la vista de Ra. Nadie notaría mi ausencia, nadie lo sabría jamás, Llegando al campo de batalla para estar a tu lado, para mirarte de frente, para pelear como en antaño.

La batalla fue rápida y tú estabas ahí a mi lado, fue un instante tal vez, un segundo, pero yo fui capaz de voltear a mirarte de frente una vez más antes de marcharme.

"Gracias luz"

Por confiar en mí una vez más

…..

FIN

Notas del autor: Gracias por el comentario, fue por este que decidí subir también esta parte. Misma historia, un momento distinto.


End file.
